Jamas me paso esto
by Nicole Sakurai
Summary: Hipo se queda dormido en una isla lejana a Berk, pero al despertar, no esta en el mismo lugar, mas sin embargo, eso hace que la pasión y la lujuria aumenten a flor de piel, ADVERTENCIA: lee esta historia bajo tu propio riesgo, NO es apto para todo publico YAOI.


**Jamás me paso esto…**

**Hola queridos amigos y amigas pervertidas, Se me ocurrió este one-shot de pura idea, y le tenía ganas, y créanme, para varias Fangirls y fudashis, esto les gustara, espero lo disfruten de corazón.**

**Los personajes de Deamwoks no me pertenecen, solo esta corta historia.**

**A leer.**

* * *

Hipo estaba caminando por los alrededores de una isla un poco apartada de Berk, estaba haciendo llegar el otoño, lo hacía desde hace bastante tiempo, desde que se convirtió en espíritu del otoño, ya no era tanto problema para él, pero aun así, ya había pasado por varias islas y aldeas, estaba agotado, hacer cafés las hojas, poder hacer florecer las cosechas, era agotador, aunque chimuelo le ayudara, ambos estaban cansados, pues su Dragon fue a dormitar un rato mientras el acababa su trabajo.

Hipo: Bien, esta es la ultima hoja, uff… me pregunto dónde estará Jack, siempre congela la ultima hoja antes de que termine, bueno, el es un guardián, esta mas ocupado que yo, pero eso ya es de costumbre, pero… en fin, (bostezando) me recostare un rato y vuelvo al…(otro bostezo) al bosque con Jack.

Cayo dormido en un profundo sueño, pero después de un momento, despertó, era un bosque diferente, estaba lleno de niebla, tenía miedo y se levanto.

Hipo: Que extraño lugar, ¿Dónde estaré?

Hipo no sabía que pasaba, fue cuando escucho un ruido no muy lejos de él, sostenía fuertemente su bastón del otoño, tratando de ver, fue cuando a lo lejos vio a Jack y soltó un suspiro.

Hipo: Jack, ¿Dónde estabas?, estaba esperándote con ansias.

Jack solo volteo a verlo un poco serio, pero después le sonrió como pícaramente y un poco… ¿seductor?

Jack: Espera Hipo, aun no puedo…debemos esperar…

Hipo: ¿esperar?... ¿esperar que?

Solo pregunto eso y Jack camino hacia la niebla, desapareciendo en medio de ella, Hipo lo persiguió, pero no logro alcanzarlo ni verlo.

Hipo: ¿a qué se refería Jack?

Hipo siguió caminando con la esperanza de encontrar de nuevo a Jack, pero la neblina era muy densa, fue cuando vio una sombra a lo lejos, sentada en una piedra, pero al acercarse, era un chico de pelo negro y chamarra también negra cubierta de nieve un poco obscura, estaba formando algo con sus manos, tenía un poco de miedo, pero ese cabello se le hacía demasiado familiar.

Hipo: eh… ¿hola?

El chico volteo, tenía la misma cara de Jack, pero con ojos amarillos y en sus manos unas cadenas hechas de hielo negro.

Hipo: O.O ¿Jack?, ¿Qué te paso?

¿?: Jeje, tranquilo, dime Black Jack, y no, no soy el chico que estas buscando.

Hipo: Oh… ¿lo viste por aquí?

Black Jack: si, lo vi, pero… aun no… deberías esperar, pero si lo quieres encontrar, ve hacia allá.

Hipo: eh… gracias, creo.

Hipo camino hacia donde le había indicado Black Jack, pero estaba dudoso, le dijo casi lo mismo que Jack, así que tenía miedo, mientras, Black Jack seguía haciendo sus cadenas, pero con una sonrisa confiada y mirada seductora.

Black Jack: Esta cerca… (Susurro apenas para si mismo)

Hipo siguió caminando buscando señal de Jack, pero escucho una risa muy familiar.

Hipo: Jack (brillando sus ojos de alegría)

Hipo corrió hacia donde estaba la risa, fue cuando vio a un chico castaño con ropas cafés puestas patinando alegremente sobre el hielo, de el provenía tan linda risa, le gustaba oírla a Hipo, pero el chico se detuvo al ver a Hipo, era también la exacta cara de Jack, pero… no podía ser el.

¿?: Ah, Hola, que rápido llegaste.

Hipo: (pensamiento: ¿rápido?) eh, disculpa, ¿has visto a un chico de cabello blanco y chamarra azul pasar por aquí?

¿?: Si, se fue por allá, estaba presuroso, un gusto, llámame Jack.

Hipo: ¿solo Jack?

Jack. Si n.n, cuídate… te veré después… (Se fue patinando hacia la niebla desapareciendo también)

Hipo tenía los pelos de punta, tenía miedo, era una extraña sensación, fue cuando camino hacia donde había indicado el otro Jack… ¿acaso estaba delirando?, era demasiado extraño que estuviera viendo a 2 chicos muy parecidos a Jack frost… ya hasta en su mente lo mencionaba con su nombre completo, pues no quería confundirse más de lo que ya estaba hacia que Jack se refería, pero aun así, siguió caminando, hasta que a lo lejos vio una sombra, tenía la esperanza de que fuera Jack… y si, era Jack, lo persiguió lo las rápido que pudo, pero lo perdió de vista, tenía más miedo que nunca, estaba nervioso, fue cuando cerca de él, justo frente a él, vio a Black Jack acercarse a el, pero lentamente, mientras se acercaba, Hipo le hablo.

Hipo: Black Jack, hola, ¿de pura casualidad viste a Jack frost?

Black Jack: si, lo vi (mientras caminaba, dejo soltar parte de su cadena de manera un poco amenazadora, espantando a Hipo)

Hipo: (tragando saliva) hay, creo que no debí venir.

Black Jack: Tranquilo… no tengas miedo…aunque, eso es lo que más me seduce y atrae hacia ti (sonriendo seductoramente y lamiendo parte de su labio, haciendo que Hipo se pusiera muy nervioso y sonrojándolo levemente)

Hipo: (Tragando mas saliva) yo…yo…yo ya me voy.

Hipo volteo solo para toparse frente a él a Jack (pelo castaño) tapando su camino.

Jack: ¿pero hacia dónde vas?, apenas empezara la diversión y… bueno… a mi me encanta este juego (Jack mira a hipo de arriba abajo lujuriosamente, haciendo que Hipo instintivamente se cubra y se ponga más rojo y nervioso, tratando de alejarse de los dos)

Hipo: Hay… necesito ayuda… ¿Dónde estás Jack frost?, te necesito.

Retrocedía mientras una sombra aparecía detrás de él sin que él lo notara, un susurro lo hizo casi helar la sangre y ponerse aun más rojo.

Jack frost: Aquí estoy, mi dulce conejito (Jack de sorpresa sostuvo los brazos de Hipo para que no los pudiera mover tan fácilmente y los otros 2 tomaron sus piernas cargándolo y llevándolo hacia algún lado)

Hipo estaba muy confundido, su novio lo estaba cargando casi junto con… ¿sus clones?, se parecían demasiado y no sabía que pensar, estaba muy nervioso y trataba de liberarse, pero Black Jack hablo.

Black Jack: Tranquilo Hipo, no querrás que me ponga cachondo aquí (sonriéndole al mencionado y acariciando parte de su pierna, haciendo que este se sonrojara y se pusiera más nervioso aun)

Fue callado hasta que llegaron cerca de una cueva ciertamente extraña y sombría, pero parecía seca y segura… bueno, no era segura para Hipo, estaba muy nervioso en parte.

Hipo: ¿que… que me harán? (Demasiado rojo siente como es acostado y como su novio toma sus muñecas y como Black Jack usaba sus cadenas para amarrarlas y que Hipo no se escapara o algo así)

Jack hablo cerca del oído de Hipo, haciendo ponerse nervioso y rojo a Hipo.

Jack: Tranquilo, hemos los 3 deseado esto por bastante tiempo, y ahora… esto será para ti.

Hipo de pronto sintió como Black Jack y Jack frost metían las manos dentro de su camisa manoseándolo haciendo que se sonrojara mas y soltara un muy leve suspiro, pero Jack frost metió su mano directo en su pantalón haciendo que sus mejillas se encendieran en sonrojo y gimiera levemente, estaba confundido, ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí, pero pronto sintió los labios de Jack besándolo tiernamente y a el cual, por algo raro, correspondió, al separarse, Black Jack podía decirse que se lo comía a besos, haciendo que Hipo cerrara sus ojos mas rojo y correspondiendo plácidamente, hasta que separo y Jack frost lo vio directamente sonriéndole y besándolo lujuriosamente, en parte, algo dentro de Hipo hacia que le gustara esto, pero era aun muy extraño, estaba aun un poco nervioso y mas porque aun lo estaban manoseando, pero pronto sintió a su novio estar debajo de el abrazándolo en parte y encargándose de manosearlo del tórax y del abdomen, la respiración de Hipo era acelerada en parte, no sabía porque, hasta que su novio empezó a lamer su cuello y parte de su oído, en parte, esta era la debilidad de Jack y hacia que este suspirara y apenas alcanzo a susurrarle a Jack frost.

Hipo: Jack… ¿Qué pasa?, dime por favor…ah…

Jack frost: Te diré… quería hacerte en parte gozar, pero no quería compartirte con nadie... Hasta que te me ocurrió esto…

Hipo: Pero…

Jack frost: Descuida…no te lastimaremos…solo gózalo…por favor…

Hipo iba a seguir preguntando, pero sintió como bajaban sus pantalones muy rojo y también su ropa interior, sentía mucha vergüenza al ver como estaba muy erecto y como los otros 2 lo veían con lujuria y deseo desenfrenado, sentía un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero después empezó a gemir al sentir como entre los 2 lamian toda su erección, haciéndolo gemir con ganas y Jack frost encargándose aun de manosearlo todo su cuerpo y pellizcando sus pezones, era algo nuevo para él y no podía hacer nada al estar amarrado aun, podía oír como su voz se volvía mas ronca a cada grito de placer sintiendo como sus piernas y sus manos se hormigueaban casi llegando al orgasmo.

Black Jack: jeje, pobre, míralo, tan indefenso y a punto del orgasmo, ¿no crees que le falta algo Jack?

Jack. Si, casi se me olvida.

Jack saco, por extraño que parezca, unas orejas de conejo blancas, poniéndoselas a Hipo, este no entendía y sentía un poco más raro, pero pronto se le olvido gimiendo de nuevo al sentir como Black Jack metía parte de sus dedos dentro del ano de Hipo, haciéndolo gemir mas demasiado rojo.

Black Jack: que no se te olvide en que estamos (moviéndolos constantemente casi haciendo babear a Hipo del placer demasiado rojo)

Jack: jeje, esa es mi oportunidad.

Jack beso a Hipo lamiendo el hilo de saliva que salía de Hipo, pero el beso era un poco más intenso e Hipo lo correspondía gustoso.

Jack frost no se quería quedar atrás, pues Hipo ya se había corrido sin querer demasiado rojo y sintiendo como estaba cada sensación de placer empalagándolo un poco, tenía ganas de más, pero tenía vergüenza de decirlo.

Jack frost: bien conejito, es hora de terminar esto, no podemos quedarnos así para siempre.

Jack frost bajo su pantalón y se notaba una gran erección al sentir y oír los gemidos de su "dulce conejito" rozando la entrada de Hipo, haciéndolo más rojo y excitarse aun mas, mientras, Black Jack sacaba los dedos de Hipo y se hacia delante de Hipo y Jack bajaba hasta su erección, Hipo no sabía qué hacer, hasta que Black Jack lo beso otra vez devorando sus labios y su boca sonrojados ambos, pero Jack frost entraba dentro de su novio y él otro Jack metía dentro de su boca toda la erección de Hipo, Hipo estaba casi apretando sus puños y a la vez dejándolos sueltos, la sensación era indescriptible, no sabía qué hacer, por un lado quería que pararan, pero ya era tarde y quería seguir, fue cuando Jack frost entrelazo una de sus manos con las de Hipo y con la otra mano manoseando a Hipo aun, pellizcándolo más, sabiendo que eso lo volvía loco al instante y lamiendo su cuello, estaban ambos a punto de otro orgasmo.

Jack frost: hipo….hipoohhh… ¡HIPO DESPIERTA!

Hipo: ¿EH?, ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ?

Hipo estaba sentándose en el piso viendo a su alrededor, estaba en el mismo bosque en el que esperaba a Jack y tenía a un Jack preocupado frente a él.

Jack: Hipo, ¿Dónde estabas?, te buscaba y te encontré aquí dormido, ¿estabas esperándome?

Hipo: Eh… si, aquí estaba (Pensando: ¿todo fue un sueño?)

Jack ayudo a levantarse a su pequeño Hipo, fue cuando lo abrazo tiernamente y lo vio frente a frente tiernamente.

Jack: no me asustes así de nuevo, vamos, volvamos a casa.

Jack tomo de la mano a Hipo y caminaron hacia de vuelta, pero Hipo volteo atrás y juraba que sentía cada sensación, haciéndolo sonrojar y sin querer, haciendo un bulto en su pantalón, al cual, Jack no paso por alto y acorralo a Hipo en un árbol viéndolo a los ojos.

Hipo: ah… ¿Qué pasa? (un poco nervioso)

Jack. No puedo creer que te corres 2 veces y aun así, no estás satisfecho (sonriendo pícaramente y de la nada, con hielo se forman unas orejas blancas de conejo en la cabeza de ambos.)

Hipo: ¿Qué pa…? Acaso… ¿estoy soñando de nuevo?

Jack hace para atrás las manos de Hipo y siente como si fueran amarradas con cadenas y casi sintiera como 2 sombras detrás de él, y al voltear vio parte de Jack y de Black Jack también con orejas de conejo.

Hipo: ¿Qué está pasando? (sin querer voltea hacia abajo y siente cono la entrepierna de Jack roza la suya haciendo que se sonroje mas)

Black Jack: jeje, era común, después de todo.

Hipo: ¿después de todo?, pues… ¿a que se refieren?

Jack: ¿Qué acaso no lo sabes?...

Hipo sintió como sus piernas subían y como Jack frost pegaba su entrepierna su ano haciendo que este al cien por ciento indefenso y mas excitado y rojo aun.

Jack frost: Hipo… recuerda que… los conejos siempre estamos en celo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el fic, espero les haya gustado y les haya causado BUENAS hemorragias nasales w, que tengan lindo día los que hayan leído este fic y por favor, no me hagan eliminarlo , me costó mucho trabajo y aparte, también me costó 3 transfusiones de sangre urgentes al imaginar las imágenes y describirlas, espero les guste y mañana sigo con el fic normal, y no me maten TTwTT, cuídense y tengan un lindo y Yaoista día.**

**Bye, chau.**


End file.
